Terror on the Sidelines
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Ryoma was just minding his own business at his usual daily practice when a man drugs him and kidnaps him. Who is this mysterious man and why does he want this young tennis player? Could it be connected to him being a Seigaku Regular?
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! HELLO! I'm very excited about this new anime I fell in love with. I would never think that I could love something like this because I never watched tennis before and wouldn't think I'd love this anime. So anyway. I'm going to take this a completely different direction and see where it goes. Just a side note: I haven't seen every episode. In fact I'm working on seeing them all so I'm at a slight disadvantage about what happens at the end of the series. But anyway let's get this story rolling!

-----------------

Chapter One

Ryoma stood at the net shaking hands with Momoshiro. "Great game, Momo. You almost had me, but you've still got a ways to go."

Momo smirked as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "One of these times I'll beat you, Ryoma. Nervous about Sunday's match?"

Ryoma tapped his racquet on his shoulder as he usually does. "Can't say I am."

"Alright you two. Time for end of practice cool downs," Inui said in his usual calm voice.

"I'll be right there. I'm going for some water," Ryoma said as he jogged off to the vending machine around the corner. Even though they had water set up for the athletes, he didn't trust that Inui left it as just plain water. Ryoma put in his money and waited for the water bottle to pop out. He lifted his white hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead so it wouldn't drip in his golden eyes.

The water bottle slammed with the bottom of the machine and rolled until it was within reach of Ryoma. He cracked the bottle open and took slow sips, knowing better then to swallow all the water at once. If practice was normal, then there would be a slow jog followed by a race to not be the last one. No one ever wanted to drink that horrible concoction that Inui mixed up.

Ryoma put the cap back on and was just about to walk around the corner when a hand covered his mouth and another one grabbed both of his arms. He struggled and sucked air in through his nose like it was the only thing that was keeping him alive. Ryoma dropped the water bottle and tried to step on the feet of the person holding him captive.

The person switch his hands and a cloth was placed over Ryoma's mouth and nose. Ryoma usual cool nature was now replace with fear. He was afraid of what would happen when he breathed in the strange smelling odor that was coming from the cloth. He could feel the world around him slowly spinning and the light fading. He tried one last time to scream or move, but his body gave out to the darkness. The worst part was he didn't know who was kidnapping him and why.

----------------------

The Seigaku Regulars were stretching their legs, getting ready for their jog around the court. The rest of the tennis club had already finished the end of the practice and was standing along the side, drinking glass after glass of water, attempting to get the horrible taste out of their mouth. The Regulars were all waiting for Ryoma to come back from getting water. Inui refused to let them start without the youngest member of their team.

Twenty minutes went by and a slight concern aura was starting to seep around the area. "I'm sure it doesn't take twenty minutes to get some water," Momo said, looking around the corner towards the direction of the vending machines.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," Eiji said, twirling on his toes to add a slight spin to his stretches.

"Twenty minutes? I still don't think it would have taken that long. Let's split up and look for him," Tezuka, the team captain said.

"We'll make this more interesting. The one that finds Ryoma and brings him back won't have to drink my latest vitamin drink," Inui commented, holding up the slimy purplish mixture.

All the Regulars stared at the drink and started running off in different directions in search of their younger teammate. No matter which way they looked none of them could find Ryoma. They all met again back at the tennis court. "No luck. He's nowhere on the school grounds. Could he have gone home?" Oishi asked.

"No, his rackets and bag are still here," Kawamura said, walking over to the others carrying the bag.

"I found a water bottle lying in the bushes by the vending machine. I don't have a good feeling about this," Momo glumly said. "I'm going to his house and see if he went back there."

"Well until we find Ryoma the rest of practice is cancelled." All the rest of the members went their separate ways.

Momo walked in the direction of Ryoma's house, hoping that for some strange reason the kid went home. "Maybe he got sick and went home, or maybe his dad had an emergency and pulled him out of practice. But, why wouldn't he say anything to any of us," Momo thought coming up on the large temple that Nanjiro looked after.

Momo knocked on the door and a tall man with brown hair answered with a yawn. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Echizen, but did Ryoma come home yet?"

"Ryoma? No he's still…oh you are one of his teammates. Did something happen to him?"

"It's really strange. He said he was going to get some water, and then he suddenly disappeared. We thought he got sick and went home or something. Or at least we were hoping he came home."

Nanjiro looked up and down the street and then asked Momo to come in. "He's known for walking off somewhere, but normally he gets home in about an hour. Why don't you wait here, and we'll see if he shows up. Until then let's not worry."

Momo sat down at their table and folded his hands one over the other still nervous about what happened to Ryoma. He had a bad feeling about this. Even though Momo and Ryoma were enemies on the court, he always looked at him as his best friend. He would never want anything to happened to the young man. As the minutes went by, his nerves nagged at him more and more. What if someone hurt him? What would they do about Sunday's match if everyone was worried about Ryoma.

---------------------

Ryoma lifted his head up, feeling a headache pounding against his brain. He still felt the side affects of the drug, but they were slowly wearing off. Slowly his situation came into focus. His arms were chained together and hooked to something above his head. He couldn't feel them so it must have been awhile since all the blood ran out of his arms. He tried to factor in his situation, but he didn't know where he was.

He felt someone grab his hair and bend his head back. "It's about time, Echizen," a shallow voice spoke. "Get comfortable. You'll be here for a long time."

Ryoma gazed into the eerie orange eyes. "Don't bet on it."

The hand holding his hair slammed his head into a nearby wall. The contact was unexpected and Ryoma bit his tongue. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and he swallowed the dry copper taste. "Remember. You're mine now." The man walked out of the room and the door slammed behind him. Lost in his thoughts, Ryoma slowly drifted off to sleep again. The ache in his head was making it difficult to keep his mind focus and awake.

---------------

Alright first chapter up lets see how many chapters I can make this before the end. Again I apologize if I wrote something wrong or strange because I didn't see all of the series yet. I was inspired to write this one after watching the latest episode on Jetstream thank you for reading please review and I hope you stay with me until the end

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm a bit addicted to this story already. I suppose that is good for me and all of you LOL. That just means I update much faster than my last two stories that I did. So let's get this story moving. Thank you for reviewing and onward to the next chapter. You know my writing style well. You started guessing even before I had this chapter up. gives everyone cookies and drinks I love writing mental struggle stories!

--------------------

Chapter Two

Ryoma awake again to find his body lying down on a bed still with his hands chained above his head. This time they were hooked to the bedposts inside of something hanging from the ceiling. Nausea struck Ryoma quickly and lethally. He vomited all over himself and the mattress he sat on. "My my Echizen. Couldn't keep it down could you."

Ryoma was confused by what he said. He couldn't quite figure out what taste was on his lips nor did he want to know. It was sickening trying to figure out what he vomited up. "What?" Ryoma tried to say, but his voice was sore and scratchy. It felt hot, and he had trouble swallowing his salvia.

"You can thrill people even while sleeping, you know."

Ryoma's eyes widened, and he started spitting up whatever he could to get it out of his stomach and mouth. That was disgusting. How could someone think of doing that? This guy was sickening, but Ryoma was still unable to see his face. He kept to the shadows or stayed right above Ryoma so he couldn't see the guy. Ryoma was feeling even more sick, but the fear of something happening much worse than that was threatening his senses. "W-what do you want from me?"

"You'll see all in good time." A blindfold covered Ryoma's eyes as he felt the man's lips kissed his. His mind went wild hoping that whatever this man had planned wasn't what he was thinking. Ryoma heard the guy's footsteps move away from him, and the door slammed shut.

"Oh god," Ryoma whispered, spitting more of that fowl taste out of his mouth. He rolled his head to the side, attempting to get the blindfold off his eyes. He couldn't stand not seeing anything nor not knowing who this person was. Was he a fan? Was it some crazed tennis player that he beat in a match before? Why was this man keeping him here? Ryoma hoped that he didn't just want him as a cheap thrill. That thought left a sickening feeling in his stomach.

---------------------------

The Seigaku Regulars showed up for their usual early morning match. All the players were anxious to see if their youngest member showed up for practice. Momo said that he didn't show up at his regular time home, and Fuji called a couple times, but the Echizen family was no better than they were. Everyone was worried about Ryoma's sudden disappearance.

Unfortunately, the young teammate never showed up for practice. All the players had a horrible practice with their distracted minds. All except for Tezuka. "You guys have to stop worrying about him. I'm sure his family will find him, and we'll have Ryoma back, but until then you need to get your heads back on your shoulders and play this game like normal. Who knows he might even show up for his match in two days. So let's continue practicing like normal," Tezuka said to his team as they packed up their things to get to class on time.

The rest of the day Momo would secretly walk by Ryoma's classroom, hoping to see him sitting in the back of the class, gazing out the window longing to be out there playing tennis, but Ryoma wasn't there. Practice was cancelled for the afternoon after Tezuka saw the distracted faces of his teammates during lunch. Every minute one of them would look over at Ryoma's usual table as if he would suddenly appear.

"Inui, would I be able to get a decent practice out of them?" Tezuka said, debating on his he should cancel the practice or not.

"I don't think so. You know the chance of Ryoma being kidnapped rose to sixty-six percent with him not showing up for school and practice today. The team is worried. Perhaps you would be able to get them to focus if we tried to look for him after school instead of practicing."

"You may be right."

The team met up and all agreed to check different places for Ryoma's whereabouts. Everyone asked questions to various people. Most people didn't even know who Ryoma was and one person even thought she saw someone putting him in the back of a car at school. This of course made the kidnapping rate rise to eighty-five percent, and they informed the police of what they found out. The police were handling this as best as they could, but that was their first clue.

After a few hours of wandering around town in search of him, the team found themselves all walking to Ryoma's house. Nanjiro allowed them all to practice in his tennis court beside the house. He noticed their distracted faces and offered Tezuka help with getting them back on track. "Ryoma, wouldn't want you to sacrifice this match all because he's missing. Play this match just like you had him sitting on the bench cheering you on," Nanjiro said picking up a racket. "Now let's start the practice over again."

(Warning end of a rape scene follows along with a suicidal attempt. If you wish not to read it please skip the rest of this chapter. I don't want to offend anyone.)

--------------------------

Ryoma grunted into the pillow, trying so hard not to scream out his pain. He could feel his blood trickling down his legs. He felt sick and dirty and wanted to kill himself right about now. Never would he have thought this would happen. The man pulled out of him with a moan. "You are so tight, Echizen. I'll enjoy this over and over again."

Ryoma grew sick to his stomach. He could barely get through this. How could he possible go through this again? "Leave me alone," he tried to sound strong, but all he could get out was a whinny whisper.

"I think that's for me to decide." The man unhooked Ryoma's hands and tied them back to one of the bedposts. An interesting aroma entered into his nose. "Eat up before it gets cold." It was odd that Ryoma didn't smell the food when he first entered the room so he must have opened the door and got it.

Ryoma heard the door slam this time but didn't even bother to eat the food. He sat up and took the blindfold off. He finally got his first look around the room. It was dark and no windows so it must have been a basement. He could feel the slight cold air rising from the floor. He tried to get off the bed and walk over to the door that the guy was known for walking through, but the chain stopped him about halfway off the bed.

Ryoma felt his body scream. Sitting back down, he tried to ease the pain that was creeping its way up his spine. He felt exhausted and sick. Pushing the food off the bed, it landed with a loud crash on the floor. He could care less if the man came back. He lied down on the bed and stared off at the mess on the floor. That's when Ryoma saw the sharp edge of the broken plate. Zoning out, he reached down for the broken piece and ran his finger along the sharp edge. Watching his blood swell to the surface of his finger, he pressed the object into his wrist.

His whole body shook as he tried to pull it along his vein, but he couldn't. Tears stung his eyes as he threw the shard across the room. He screamed in pain and frustration and collapsed on the bed with his head in the pillow. He couldn't even kill himself. He was dooming himself to this torturous world. His only hope was that someone would find him before he lost what stable mind he had left.

----------------------------

Alright! I love you all for such kind reviews! I don't usually write in third person point of view, but it seems to be working wonderfully for this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the chapters to become. I know where this is going this time LOL. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

To answer the question from Erinn, I really don't want to answer that because it'll level off the suspense, but I'll give you a hint. Fuji will play an important role in Ryoma's life, but I'm not going to tell you what role. In five more chapters you'll see. I hope that's okay. I'm so sorry to hold the suspense, but I love suspense. Thank you for loving this story! Onward to the next chapter!

------------------------

Chapter Three

Ryoma heard the door slam once again as he curled up his feet as best as he could with the amount of pain he was in. "Tisk tisk, Echizen. You should have ate that food. It would have helped take the pain away." Ryoma shuttered to the voice and refused to look at him. This was his chance to see the person, but he couldn't bring himself to turn over. Everything felt lost to him. He now longer thought that he would escape this hell.

The man ran his fingers up and down Ryoma's spin, causing Ryoma to squeeze his eyes shut. When the hand stopped, he opened his eyes again, but they were now blocked by the blindfold. He couldn't figure out when the man tied it back on. "You have nothing to fear, Echizen. I know that first times are painful. I won't do it again so soon, but I do have a surprise for you tonight. If you don't eat this food, you won't have your surprise. I'll be back later," the cruel voice purred into Ryoma's ear.

The door slammed again, and Ryoma pulled the blindfold off, tossing it across the room. He felt anger pooling at the bottom of his stomach for the first time since he was kidnapped. He hated this man for what he did, but most of all he hated himself for not having a bit of courage to turn around and look at him. Ryoma stared down at the food, feeling his stomach growl at the sight of eggs and sausage. He was so hungry, but could he trust the food he was given.

"If I die from eating this at least I'd be out of this hell," Ryoma mumbled, shoving the food in his mouth as fast as he could. The food tasted delicious, and he savored each bite like it was his last. Ryoma finished the food and saw the glass of orange juice off to the side. Taking a deep breath, he drank the liquid in a few seconds. He sat on the bed, allowing the food to digest.

Ryoma looked down at his chained wrist and pulled at the restraints again. He tried his best to pull the chain away from the bedpost, but it looked stronger than steel. This guy knew what he was doing. Ryoma wondered what day it was. Did he miss his match? Was his teammates and family looking for him? Did he have any hope at all that someone happened to witness his abduction? Questions swirled in his head. If this guy got what he wanted, why didn't he just kill him? Why was he keeping Ryoma alive? What was the point in feeding him and having surprises?

Suddenly his body felt sluggish, and he barely realized that he was slouching against the wall behind the bed. The world spun. He was drugged! Ryoma struggled desperately to hold onto the world around. He swore at himself for eating that food. He should have known he would be drugged. A tear ran down the side of his cheek. He was sick of this torture. He collapsed on the bed and struggled to get back up, but his body wouldn't listen to his mind. Ryoma closed his eyes and gave up his fight against the drug. Slowly he drifted off to the darkness still wondering about that surprise that was planned for him. "Help me," he softly mumbled, swallowing his pride he once held so high.

-----------------------------

Fuji stood at the back wall to his school, hitting the tennis ball as many times as he could in a row. His mind was extremely distracted, and he stopped smiling days ago. It's been two days since Ryoma disappeared. Even with the police looking for a kidnapper and asking the media for leads, they still couldn't locate the young man. Fuji bounced the tennis ball on his racket, staring at it with his blue eyes.

"Fuji, you okay," Tezuka asked, walking around the court to get to Fuji's favorite place to be alone.

"Just have this bad feeling."

"Tell me about it." Tezuka picked up one of Fuji's spare rackets and batted the tennis ball against the wall.

"I can't put my finger on it. But something is happening to Ryoma. Something bad."

"That's a given."

"No I mean. If he was kidnapped why hasn't the kidnapper called with a ransom? If Ryoma was dead, where's the body? I don't want to think about that, but I can't help it. Something is going on. Something that I feel like Ryoma's going to change from it."

"You're not thinking--"

"I don't know," Fuji said quickly, trying to keep those thoughts from his mind. He would never wish that on an enemy, and he knew that if someone took the innocence away from Ryoma that he would change drastically. "We'll just have to wait and see when he comes back I suppose."

"You're very hopeful."

Fuji missed the ball bouncing off the wall. "I know he's not dead. Wouldn't we feel colder if he was dead? He just feels lost. I don't want to think about what could be happening to him. It's making me sick."

"Fuji, I never knew you cared that much for him."

"You mean to tell me you don't? Tezuka, he's just a kid."

"It's time for you to go home," Tezuka said suddenly, changing the subject. "You need to stop hanging around here at all hours. If he does escape, he won't come here. He'll go straight home. Momo's over Ryoma's house. He'll call me if he shows up. And I'll call you right away. Okay?"

Fuji nodded and put his tennis racket back in his bag. "Tezuka? Thank you."

Tezuka smiled. "Any time. Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow morning we have practice and our match is that afternoon. I need you in top shape."

"I'll try." Tezuka knew it was next to impossible to get some sleep with everyone worried about Ryoma. The truth was that Tezuka wondered the same thing as Fuji. Where was the ransom? He just hoped that he could get his team in shape for tomorrow. He didn't want Ryoma to be disappointed if they lost a match all because of his disappearance. Inui was home preparing a new mixture for the morning practice. The rest of the team, each at their own house, kept their phones close by just incase there was word on Ryoma. No one was looking forward to tomorrow's match without Ryoma, but they knew they couldn't just forfeit.

-----------------------

"Sonny? Hey, Sonny, you can't sleep here," a female voice said, touching Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma jerked from the touch and fell on the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry, dear," an elderly woman said.

Ryoma looked confused. Wasn't he just trapped in a basement? He looked down at his wrists and ankles, seeing that he was completely free. What was going on? "Sonny, did you hear me? Where's your home?"

Ryoma didn't answer the woman only because he didn't trust his voice right that second. He got up as best as he could and started off out of the park that he was in. Looking around, he started recognizing the sights and saw that he was far from his house, but not impossible to get back. He just needed to hop on a bus or a railcar. He rubbed his forehead, attempting to get the side affects of this new drug out of him.

Too ashamed to call his parents, he walked passed several payphones and dug into his pocket, finding enough money for a ticket back home. He remembered that he had less money than that only because his bag had all the money. As Ryoma punched in his number for the railcar, he glanced down and show a black tennis bag underneath the machine. On the side was his name.

His hand shook as he opened the bag. Everything that he brought to practice was there, including the rest of his money. Ryoma was extremely confused and wondered if this was a trick of some sort. Moving quickly, he got on the next car and started his way home. All he could imagine was getting into a hot shower and scrubbing everything off him. He felt so dirty and used. The paranoia kept him awake the entire ride home even though it was after midnight according to clock at the station. He clung to the bag like he would a teddy bear for support and comfort. Ryoma didn't think he would make it home, but he was going to make one hell of an attempt, kicking and screaming if he had to.

------------------------------

We are getting close to finding out who this guy is! Two chapter and we'll see. I'll keep you guessing for two more days. I promise I'll get the next chapter up late tomorrow. Got to get home from work first LOL Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm enjoying writing this so I'm back on my boat. It feels better to actually write something that I'm loving. Normally I hate everything. So let's get on with this game shall we!

------------------------

Chapter Four

Ryoma spotted his house a block away from where he stood, clenching his bag in his arms. Fear struck him, causing him to stand very still so close to home. He wanted to run there and hide forever in his room, but he knew his family would wonder what happened to him. Then there was this other fear that this mysterious man would pop out of nowhere and snatch him away within inches of his home. As much as he was afraid to tell what happened, he was more afraid of being locked away and being that sick man's toy.

Ryoma looked around once more before walking down the street to his house. He walked quicker up the steps than he has been and right into his house. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly entering into his living room. "I'm home," he said like normal except for the slight frog in his throat.

"Ryoma?" Nanjiro said, running into the living room. He hugged Ryoma tightly, but Ryoma back away.

"What?"

"You've been missing for two days. Your team's worried about you as are we. The police have been looking for you. Where have you been?"

The slight annoyed tone in his father's voice caused Ryoma to tighten his grip on his bag. "I um. I um," Ryoma struggled to say as his father crossed his arms. Ryoma looked away. "I accidentally took the wrong railcar and ended up far from home. I'm sorry."

"You were lost for two days? I find that hard to believe." Nanjiro stared at Ryoma for a few seconds, observing his drawn back position and the fact that he clung to his bag. Something was scaring him, and he hoped it wasn't him. "You should get some sleep. You look tired. Plus your match is tomorrow."

Ryoma nodded and moved quickly up the stairs. Momo walked over to Nanjiro. "Something happened. He's limping and his far more quiet than normal. What do you suppose happened?"

"I don't know. He didn't want to be touched. Though that's not strange for him, but normally he doesn't care if you touch him. He acted as if touching him would be the end of his life. And then there's clinging to that bag like it's a comfort blanket. I don't believe, not for once second that he got lost or took the wrong railcar. He's smarter than that. Plus he would have called and asked me to pick him up. Momo something's wrong with him. I'll get him ready for practice tomorrow morning. Let's see how he is on the tennis court," Nanjiro plotted.

"I'll call everyone tonight. Thanks for letting me stay."

"You were more of a help than you think. I'll stay close to him tonight just incase I can figure out what happened."

Momo nodded and started out the door, dialing Tezuka's number first. He knew that Tezuka would want to know first that Ryoma's back. "Tezuka, Ryoma's back at home. He doesn't seem normal. I don't know like extremely different. He barely talked to his father. All he wanted to do was go up to his room, and he clung to his tennis racket bag. Mr. Echizen said that we should try him on the tennis court tomorrow."

Tezuka was quiet for a few moments before responding, "We'll get him on the tennis court, but let me talk to Fuji and see what he says. Fuji had this bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something that would change Ryoma."

"Do you want me to call everyone else?"

"Maybe you should. That way I can talk longer to Fuji about this. See you tomorrow Momo."

Ryoma watched as Momo left his house. He half expected his father to come running upstairs to talk to him, but he didn't. Actually it was the complete opposite, his father left him alone. Ryoma undressed and looked at himself in the mirror seeing several bruises and cut marks on his waist from his attacker. Quickly wrapping himself up in his bathrobe, Ryoma made his way to the shower for a long hot bath. He turned and locked the door, making sure no one would interrupt him in his scrub-fest. He scrubbed until he bled, but that wasn't enough to satisfy his mind. Giving up after an hour, he walked back to his room to get much welcomed sleep. Ryoma was still uneasy as to why this mysterious man let him go. He still thought that the man would come for him any second. With his mind tormented, he barely got any sleep that night. He tossed and turned, making a mess out of his blankets and sheets.

The next morning, Ryoma was practicing in his family's court yard, bouncing the ball off the wall. He was testing his injuries and calculating which moves he could perform that would be as painless as possible. He's already rolled out his sliding V shot, and his Jump shot would be difficult but not impossible to do. Running around wouldn't be as much as a problem as before. At least resting last night was enough to help him recover slightly. Ryoma lifted his hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Ryoma looked back at the house and quickly got his bag before taking off through the back entrance. He didn't want his dad driving him to practice. He wanted to be alone as much as possible.

Just as Ryoma was making it down his stairs, Momo stopped on his bike. "Hi, Ryoma. Want a ride to school?" He shook his head more willing to walk than to be that close to someone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ryoma responded, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking off to school.

"So where've you been? Missed you at school and practice for the past couple days."

"Got lost." Momo didn't like getting one or two word answers out of him. Normally Ryoma's cocky nature was enough to get several sentences out of him.

They walked quietly to school; Ryoma never speaking more than he had to. He was lost in his thoughts, but oddly enough he felt safe with Momo next to him. What was he thinking trying to sneak out on his own? It is safer to be with others.

"RYOMA!" several voices shouted, causing him to jerk and fall behind Momo. The rest of the Seigaku Regulars joined the two all grabbing him and pulling him to each other.

Ryoma pushed everyone away. "Please stop crowding me!" he snapped. "I was gone for two days just two days! I got a bit lost nothing to it so stop crowding me." Ryoma took a deep breath and let it out slowly before walking over towards an empty court.

"Someone did something to him," a soft voice said from behind everyone else.

"What do you mean, Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"When have you ever known him to snap out in anger or in any loud voice for that matter. He's usually calm and collected. Nothing usually rattles him, but now he can't take everyone around him touching him. Let's just see how he moves on the court. Inui, get ready to observe. I'm playing the little guy." Fiji walked over to Ryoma opening his eyes wide enough to observe Ryoma's moves.

Ryoma's moves were more sluggish than normal, and he didn't use half his normal tricks. Not even the new V shot that he was using right before he disappeared. Halfway through, Fiji walked up to the net and looked at Ryoma. "Let's quit for right now. You need to relax before the match this afternoon."

"Alright," Ryoma sighed and sat down, drinking out of his water bottle. He was glad that Fuji wasn't going to challenge him too much right this moment. He wanted to save all the energy he could for his match. The rest of the Regulars practiced but none of them paid too much attention to Ryoma. It was best that way. After practice the group decided to go together to their match. Ryoma wasn't feeling too hungry even with Momo trying to get him to eat. Just as they turned into the courts for their matches, Ryoma thought he heard that voice. He glanced around quickly, but he didn't recognize anyone. Sweat formed on his forehead. He was starting to get another bad feeling. Hopefully the matches would be quick, and he could go home and safely lock himself in his room.

----------------------------

ALRIGHT! That's another chapter! I hope you like it. Next chapter and you'll find out who this guy is and why he let him go. I'll try to have it up by tomorrow night if the latest Thursday morning. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	5. Side note!

I completely apologize! I didn't see every single episode so I was reading summaries and got it messed up. Akutsu is the name I wanted. Took me forever to find that time too. Again I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! I'll have it fixed in no time Thank you so much Delinka!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Like promised I got this one up in time. I hate to break my promises plus I know everyone is curious on who this guy is. You're all coming up with good guesses on who he is. I'm so happy everyone is anticipating this chapter. And now here's the answer to everyone's questions! Hopefully I get the most vital ones answered. And let's add some hints to what role Fuji is going to play. Let me not hold you back now.

------------------------

Chapter Five

Ryoma set his bag down by one of the benches reserved for Seigaku. He stretched his arm and back muscles to help loosen him up. The slight work out with Fuji got most of his knotted muscles out and allowed him to move better without much pain.

Ryoma's match is fourth right after Fuji's match. The first two matches went by uneventful. It was challenging for the Seigaku Regulars, leading them to one lost in the number two doubles. Of course the number one doubles won without much of a problem. Eiji was impressive. The third single's spot went to Fuji who didn't warm up before the match. He was more concerned with watching Ryoma. This time Ryoma didn't pay attention to Fuji's match. He had a strange feeling like someone was watching him. He kept looking around for someone that would be staring at him and not the other matches going on, but he never caught anyone. "Ryoma, are you okay? You're looking pale," Momo commented.

"Yeah. Just side affects to not eating much in the past few days."

"That's why I said you should eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Maybe later." Ryoma got up and stretched one last time as Fuji's match came close to an end. He normally didn't stretch before a match, choosing to warm up during the first round, but this time he felt too stiff. Perhaps it was because of the stress. He glanced over at the other team, seeing a creepy man with white hair also getting ready. He studied his opponent like always, judging his height and reach to plot his first moves on him.

Fuji exited the court and tapped Ryoma on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just move like you usually do. Don't be afraid of anything."

"Who says I'm afraid," Ryoma snapped, trying to figure out how Fuji saw through his mask. Maybe he wasn't hiding himself as well as he thought.

Ryoma walked up to the net and looked at his opponent. "Ryoma," he said, politely holding out his hand.

"Akutsu. But I know who you are, Echizen." Ryoma stared at the man before him. His heart pounded a mile a minute. He felt sick and backed up against the fence. He knew that voice and that touch. Ryoma looked down at his hand.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" Momo asked again, getting extremely concerned.

"Nothing. Just getting some ground." Ryoma moved up to the baseline.

"Akutsu to serve," The chair judge announced. Ryoma breathed as evenly as he could, but he couldn't believe that the man in front of him was the one that kidnapped and took away his life. But he couldn't figure out why. Was it all so that this Akutsu could beat Ryoma in a match? Such a cruel twist of fate.

Akutsu's serve flew right by Ryoma barely missing his face on the bounce. "Ryoma, get your head in the game," Eiji shouted. That was a very simple serve; something Ryoma would never miss. That's when he noticed that this man standing on the other side of the net was rattling him.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the upper hand. Halfway through the match, Ryoma was still at zero, with no points and no wins. "You're no match to me all scared as you are. From now on you'll never be that pillar for Seigaku. You're an useless toy now. You're out, Echizen. Give it up," Akutsu mumbled as he passed Ryoma. Normally that was the time for Ryoma to mumble something smug, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Not even his usual "You still got a ways to go" phrase.

Ryoma now faced his team. He could see their concerned and disappointed faces. Fuji had his arms crossed and his eyes wide open. He knew something was going on between those two, something that was scaring Ryoma. Ryoma looked extremely pale. "We have to do something," Fuji whispered to Tezuka.

"Like what? He still has a chance."

"He won't be able to win. We have to get it out of him. That guy must be the problem. He attacked Ryoma before, but Ryoma just said he fell. Plus, Ryoma wasn't this scared playing a match against me."

"You think you could talk to him?" Ryoma again was barely hanging on. Though he had a few point s it was never enough to win.

"I could try, but I want to observe him first. I don't want to say something happened to him if it really didn't."

"That's understandable." Tezuka turned to his team. "Momo, you're up."

Ryoma moved quickly off the court and right into the bathroom. Fuji watched him from the distance. Ryoma ducked into the nearest stall and spit up stomach acid only because he didn't have anything else in his stomach. He sat there for a few seconds before feeling something strange. He quickly pulled his pants down and noticed blood staining his underwear. "Oh no," he whispered, sitting down on the toilet. He needed to get a grip. Someone is going to notice if he doesn't do something to calm himself down. This had to be normal for when two men have sex. What was he thinking? It wasn't sex between those two. It was something far worse.

He finally moved out of the stall and up to the sink to splash some water on his face. He looked up at himself in the mirror. He did look pale. Looked awful if you asked him. A hand touched his shoulder, and Ryoma moved suddenly, running into the sink and falling over, smashing against the floor. "Easy, Ryoma, it's just me," Fuji said, kneeling down beside him.

Ryoma put his guard down and put his head against his knees. Hiding everything was exhausting him more than the stress of the match. "I need to go home," Ryoma whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs.

"What happened?"

"Don't ask me that. I can't. I don't." Fuji wrapped his arms around the trembling teammate.

"It's alright. Tell me later. Promise?" Ryoma nodded and finally got up from where he fell.

"Lock the door behind me, and I'll go tell Tezuka I'm taking you home. I'll knock three times, okay?"

"It's alright. I'll go with you." Ryoma took a few deep breathes and started to calm down as much as he could.

"Do you feel safer with one of us with you?" Ryoma nodded and walked with Fuji back to their bench. After a quick talk with Tezuka, he agreed to let Fuji and Ryoma leave early. Ryoma got his bag and held it tightly in his grasp like he did yesterday on his way home.

Ryoma was quiet for the most of the trip home. He was grateful that Fuji didn't question him about his sudden change in personality. Ryoma couldn't believe the man that tortured him was from another team. And the only reason he did all those awful things was because he wanted to win a match. He felt so cheap, and it angered him to think that this was all because of a stupid match. There had to be more to it.

"Fuji, are there people out there that would scare or blackmail an opponent just to win a match?"

"Truthfully, yes. There are petty people like that. It's a shame that so many great players stop competing because of stunts like that. Did he do something to you?"

Ryoma clenched the bag tighter. "I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things," he lied.

"You k now you can come to me and ask me anything. Or talk about anything. I'm willing to listen to anything." Fuji watched Ryoma, trying his best not to wrap his arms around the young man to comfort his scared mind, but he didn't want to chance Ryoma running away or not trusting him.

They finally reached Ryoma's house. "Thank you, Fuji."

"Anytime. Eat something and get some sleep." Fuji handed Ryoma a piece of paper. "If you need anything don't be afraid to call. I'll answer any hour of the day."

Ryoma smiled for the first time in days. "You're a great friend. Thanks."

Ryoma disappeared up the stairs to his house and directly to his room, giving a slight hello to his family. Fuji opened his phone and dialed Tezuka's number. "Win or lose?"

"We won with Momo's match."

"Did you find Akutsu?"

"He denies having contact with Ryoma. How's the kid?"

"Scared but starting to open up. I think Akutsu has something on Ryoma. That or he hurt him. I can't quit point my finger on what happened. I want to say it wasn't what I'm thinking, but the signs are all there. He asked me if there were players that stopped playing tennis because of blackmail or something that scared them."

"I see. Well keep talking to him. Maybe he would open up."

"As if I'd do anything else, Captain." Fuji hung up and started his walk home, but unfortunately he didn't see Akutsu lurking in the shadows.

---------------------------------------

takes a deep breath WOW! Long chapter coming from me. That took me a lot longer than I thought it would. Well there you have it. Another chapter for everyone. I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 6

Well I'll be going into a long work week starting today so I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm hoping to keep writing little by little and maybe getting a chapter done each day. If I keep writing long chapters like these I'll be happy. It's been awhile since I wrote over 1200 words per chapter. Let's see if I can stir up some trouble for poor little Ryoma. LOL it's not like I don't like Ryoma in fact Ryoma is my favorite character.

----------------------

Chapter Six

Ryoma awake for the third time that night. He couldn't sleep. Losing the match was bothering him. Akutsu was bothering him. He couldn't get his mind straight. He kept thinking about everything that happened and hoped that he could make it through. Ryoma rolled over and stared at his alarm clock. Three in the morning. He got up and moved over to his desk, seeing Fuji's number on his desk. "I'll answer any hour of the day," Fuji repeated in Ryoma's mind. He wished he had the courage to talk about all his troubles to Fuji. He tried to tell Fuji, but his stomach clenched as he tried.

Ryoma grabbed his racket and a ball and snuck out of his room, down the stairs, and out the back door. Nanjiro watched his son move over to the tennis court in the back of the house. He heard Ryoma moving around the room not too long ago. Ever since he came home, Nanjiro was watching Ryoma very closely. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. His son was distant and quiet before, but this was far beyond his normal alone personality. Ryoma was distancing himself so that no one could touch him or figure out what was happening.

Nanjiro picked up the phone while he was watching his son hitting the tennis ball against a wall. "Hey, old hag."

"Nanjiro, do you know what time it is?" Coach Ryuuzaki said practically yelling through the phone.

"It's about Ryoma."

"I see. What's he doing?"

"Practicing in the backyard. Or working out some tension. I can't figure out which one it is. How was he at the match today? He didn't say anything to me."

"He lost to a guy named Akutsu. What was even worse was he didn't even get a single point. It wasn't like the opponent was difficult. He missed even the easiest shots. He was scared and pale on that court. I've never seen him like that. Fuji walked him home earlier. Apparently he got sick in the bathroom. Obvious cover-up story to something being terribly wrong with him. The Regulars tried to get information out of Akutsu, but it was useless so Tezuka asked Fuji to get close to Ryoma and try to get it out of him."

"Let me try something too. I'll see if I can get some information out of him." Nanjiro hung up the phone and walked outside. He was determined to find out what was wrong with his son. Though what he's doing would be close to pushing in the wrong way, but he was running out of choices.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," Ryoma said truthfully. He caught the tennis ball and looked at his father.

"I'll make you a deal. You lose a point and tell me one thing about what is going on with you. If I lose a point then I'll back off you."

"No. that's not fair. Plus I'm too tired. I want to go to bed."

"Ryoma, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Dad." Ryoma walked around him and right back up to his room. Obviously he wasn't hiding very well for even his dad to realize.

Ryoma picked up the piece of paper on the desk with Fuji's number on it. Clearly he was having a hard time keeping his father away from him, but he really didn't want to trouble Fuji for something like that. Sure that would look great. Let's call Fuji and tell him that Nanjiro was crowding him. That's not the type of thing you say to someone when you're calling at three in the morning.

Hands shaking, Ryoma dialed Fuji's number. It rang a few times, and he was just about to hang up when Fuji answered with a tired, "Hello."

"F-Fuji, I'm sorry to wake up."

"Ryoma?" Fuji pulled his phone away from his ear to check the number to make sure it was Ryoma calling and not someone who just sounded like him. "Are you okay?"

"I just can't sleep." Fuji sat up in his bed and turned on the light.

"Care to talk about what's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering if I could walk with you to school tomorrow." Fuji frowned and bowed his head. Ryoma still wasn't ready to talk about what's bothering him.

"Of course. I'll come and pick you up. What time do you want to leave?"

"Early so I can get some practice in before class. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Ryoma sat down on his bed and played with the hem of his shirt with his free hand.

"Fuji, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Ryoma," Fuji said softly, trying to get him to open up.

"If you knew something. If you knew someone that had something," Ryoma struggled to say as he closed his eyes. "If someone you knew had something inhumane done to them, would you still look at them the same."

"Ryoma, I always look at everyone like they want me to look at them. I don't care what type of life they had or will have they will always be the same person. Whatever happened to you will never change how I look at you. The rest of the team feels the same."

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm…very sorry to disturb your sleep. Thank you for your time. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Ryoma stuttered.

"Good night, Ryoma." Ryoma hung up the phone and lied back down on the bed. Half of him wanted Fuji to answer that way, but the other half of him wanted him to get repulsed by what happened and never talk to him again. He wanted everyone to go far away from him, but it seemed the opposite. It seemed like everyone was willing to help him through this. The question was is Ryoma ready to move on.

Ryoma didn't sleep the rest of the night. He slowly got up out of his bed and got dressed. He was too tired to move fast, and he couldn't believe that he wanted to still have morning practice. He took a piece of bread out of the loaf and ate it. He didn't know where his family was, but he was happy that they weren't in the kitchen. They must still be asleep.

With bread in his mouth, Ryoma tied his shoes and stood up. Right below his feet was a letter addressed to him. He licked his lips and tried to get the lump out of his throat. He wondered who it was from and what it was. Deciding he wasn't going to run from it, Ryoma opened the letter and read it: "Echizen, hope you slept well. Meet me outside of your school after practice today or else I leak your precious little secret out to everyone you care about. The choice is yours."

Ryoma heard someone knock on the door as he stuffed the letter into his bag. He opened the door and saw Fuji's smiling face. "Ready, Ryoma? You didn't sleep well, did you?"

"No not really, but a little tennis will wake me up."

"Alright." Fuji let it go. He wasn't going to push him today. Ryoma was so close to telling Fuji what really happened, but he didn't know of the threat Ryoma had in his bag. Ryoma wasn't planning on telling anyone about that letter. He was just going to meet Akutsu and pray he could get him to leave him alone. Maybe promising that he won't ever play tennis again will get Akutsu to leave him alone. Hopefully.

-------------------------------

Sorry it's short and slightly uneventful. I'll try to make the next chapter it's normal length. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 7

Again I apologize for using the wrong name. I knew something wasn't right, but I ignored it. So thank you for your patience while I fixed the name in the other two chapters. This chapter I'll have it right. I thank you for joining me on what I'd like to call Harry Potter weekend LOL Yes I am a fan, but I'm not obsessed I should say. I'm more for writing my own stories. Plus I'm in love with this story so you beat Harry Potter this time LOL. Anyway enough of my rant and let's move on to the next chapter

----------------------------------

Chapter Seven

Fuji and Ryoma practiced for a little less than an hour. Nothing too complicated that required a lot of movement or struggle. The two were content with just bouncing the ball back and forth between each other. Ryoma was worried about meeting Akutsu after school today. He wasn't too sure what would happened, and worse of all, he didn't understand why he would even be considering going. Ryoma glanced over at Fuji. Should he tell him what's going on? Would Fuji be willing to help him? He felt something from the elder teammate, but he couldn't quite figure out that feeling. It was something that Ryoma wasn't familiar with, but he was curious on finding out what it was.

Ryoma was comfortable with most of the teammates. Some were like the captain, constantly challenging him to do better. Then there were people who he didn't mind hanging out with like Momo. He considered Momo a friend, but not like Fuji. Fuji was different. He enjoyed playing a match with him, but wouldn't think of doing anything else with him. That is until recently. Now it was like Fuji was an addiction to Ryoma. He was curious about Fuji's life and family and most of all he was curious about why Fuji cared for him. He knew the other teammates cared, but the one closest to him wasn't Momo like he thought it would be, but it was Fuji. Someone he never expected.

Ryoma bounced the ball straight down instead of at an angle and continued to dribble it. "Fuji, why are you the one staying with me? I'm very confused," Ryoma suddenly asked.

Fuji smiled and relaxed his body. "Would you rather have someone else?"

"A question with a question," Ryoma thought.

"Well I'm not sure. I half expected Momo to be the one closet to me."

"Are you admitting that something is wrong?"

Ryoma was getting slightly irritated with the questions instead of just answering him. "Maybe, but I'm not saying that it's anything to be worried about. Did the captain tell you to watch over me?" He finally wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know if Fuji was doing this out of his own free will or was he following orders.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared brightly at Ryoma. "I asked Tezuka if I could watch you. I knew something was wrong by how you were practicing on your first day back. He agreed to let me become close to you."

"But, why? Why are you doing this?"

"That's my secret. If you want to know it, you'll have to admit your secret."

Ryoma struck the ball with as much strength as he could muster and smashed it directly in front of Fuji. The ball spun for a few seconds before shooting back up, barely missing Fuji. "I have no secret." Ryoma lowered his racket and walked towards the classrooms.

He was sick of people babying over him. He wanted to be left alone and he wanted people to drop the fact that he was hiding something. As he got to the door, he glanced back at Fuji, packing up the tennis balls and racket. He felt guilty for walking away like that. Fuji was trying to help, and he was pushing him away. Ryoma made a mental note to apologize to Fuji at practice today.

School was uneventful; not too many people talked to him. Most just thought he was sick for the past few days. All except for his fellow seven graders that were on the tennis team. They knew that he was missing. A couple people questioned him, but Ryoma just gave his normal answer about being lost and taking the wrong railcar. Ryoma stared out the window for all his morning classes. He had a craving to be out on that tennis court, playing his best, but something inside of him told him he was useless. What good was he to the team now? Maybe he should quit. By lunch, everyone stopped asking him questions. It seemed like word got around about him missing two days, and no one needed to come ask him themselves.

At lunch, Ryoma went off by himself to one of the tennis courts. He was determined to practice on his own one last time before his usually training after school. He wasn't too sure how to tell Coach Ryuuzaki about his resignation from the tennis club. He was sure that all they would do is train Inui up, and he would take his spot. Then the team would be like they were last year without an useless person. He hated feeling sorry for himself all the time, but he hated being the reason why the team might lose one of their matches. Ryoma was determined not to be the reason why Seigaku didn't become the champion.

Grabbing a basket of tennis balls, Ryoma moved to an empty court far from anyone else. He picked one ball up and served it across court with as much strength as he could get. His injury was healing, and he almost felt like himself; an exhausted self, but himself none the less. Each shot landed right where it was suppose to. One in the left corner, the next in the right corner, and finally one in the center. None of the balls went out of bounds. If he could do that on his own, why couldn't he focus against an opponent. Ryoma was going to try one last time at practice this afternoon. If he could put up a good fight with Fuji, then he would considered staying on the team. If he still couldn't focus, then that would be the end of his tennis career.

Fuji and Tezuka watched Ryoma from the top floor classrooms. He was starting to show the same strength his always had. "He's clearly fine on his own," Tezuka said.

"True, but his serves are not nearly as powerful as they normally are. Something else has been added to his mind."

"Is he starting to open up to you?"

"Very slowly. He's still asking questions and gets mad if I ask some back. I think for the time being I should stay away from him until he calms down. I think I upset him this morning."

"You think he's going to quit the team," Tezuka asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. Are you going to let him if he asks?"

"Nope. Not unless he truthfully tells me why. And not one of those 'getting bored' speeches."

"I see." Fuji stretched and walked towards the door. "Time for class."

The rest of the afternoon classes went the same as the morning. Ryoma was still staring off, not paying attention to the teachers. As the last class neared to an end, Ryoma began to get worried and scared. He knew he had two hours of practice after school today, but that meant two more hours and it'll be time for his meeting with Akutsu.

The bell rang and Ryoma made his way very cautiously towards the tennis courts. When he arrived there, most of the team was already getting set up for their usual warm-ups. Fuji wasn't there yet. Ryoma frowned. He really did want to apologize to him about how he acted.

Momo was the first one to notice Ryoma. "Hey, Ryoma," he shouted, walking over to the young man. "What's going on with you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Something is obviously bothering you, and I want to know what. We're friends. You can tell me anything."

"Nothing is bothering me," Ryoma said more slowly to emphasize that he wasn't in the mood to talk about this.

"Ryoma, you can't hold it all in."

"Who says I'm holding anything in? So I had a bad match. Big deal! So I got lost for two days, and no one could find me. I came home didn't I? I'm trying my best. But obviously my best isn't good enough. You want something more. You wanted me to be more social, more friendly to people. Well this was me trying. I should just go back to the way I was. Excuse me."

Ryoma stormed off the courts, ignoring Momo shouting at me. He didn't care that he was going to miss practice. He didn't care that he was walking away from where he felt safe. In fact, Ryoma didn't even remember about Akutsu's note in his bag. All he thought about was getting far away from that school as possible. Maybe he would quit. Maybe it was time for him to go somewhere else and vanish from the radar. It was time to move on. Move away from tennis and move on.

-------------------------

There you have it. Back to my normal length chapters. Well next chapter you'll finally see a little more of what Fuji will mean to Ryoma if you haven't guessed yet. Plus don't forget he has a meeting with Akutsu. Will he miss it or will he go? laughs evilly I guess you'll find out in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and staying with me even with my major blunder. Please review

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 8

I apologize to everyone. This was a week from Hell. Big H E Double Hockey sticks. Oh my gosh I couldn't believe all the problems, and now I'm finally updating. So I apologize, and I'm going to make it up by trying to get through the rest of this story as quickly as possible. It'll still take me a couple days. And I think you heard enough of me ranting and just want to get to this chapter. Let's see the trouble I could pull off on poor Ryoma.

--------------------------------

Chapter 8

Ryoma moved quickly through the school grounds, not paying attention to anyone else around him. He was so furious that his life turned this shitty in less than a week. He was tired of everyone on him about why he's not his normal cocky self. What if he didn't want to be that way? He knew that he could no longer brag about being the Prince of Tennis when he lost such an easy match to Akutsu. But that never seemed to matter to his team. The Seigaku Regulars all assumed that someone was threatening him. That's when Ryoma suddenly remembered his meeting with Akutsu. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. If he left, how much worse would it be? Would Akutsu turn his furry on his teammates? No, he couldn't possibly think about that.

A hand reached out and grabbed Ryoma, pulling him into the nearby bushes. "Were you trying to run away, Echizen?"

The voice turned his blood cold. "N-no. I." Ryoma couldn't get the words to form. He was terrified of this guy holding him. He prayed for someone to come rescue him, but how he acted towards the team, he highly doubted that they would follow him. None of them wanted him to burst.

"Ah. That's good. You know better than to miss one of our meetings." Akutsu squeezed Ryoma's arm tightly, causing the younger boy to whimper.

"Please. If I promise to never again play tennis, will you let me go?"

"Oh I know you'll continue to play tennis. It's just not in you to quit. You'll continue to lose one game after another and that reputation of you being the Prince of Tennis, pillar to the Seigaku Regulars will fall and there will be nothing left to you. No. That's not what I'm after now." Akutsu slid his tongue across the side of Ryoma's neck. Ryoma's mind went blank, and he tried to pull away from him. "I have a deal for you. Are you ready to listen?" Ryoma stopped moving and nodded. "You come with me up to one of those empty classrooms. You don't struggle, and your secret will remain safe from Fuji, whom you seemed to be growing attached to. Deal?"

Tears stung at Ryoma's eyes. The conversation with Fuji kept playing inside of his mind. If he said no then Fuji would find out his secret, but would Fuji still keep his promise and not look at Ryoma differently? Ryoma couldn't think of anything else. For some strange reason he needed Fuji to remain close to him. Was he becoming a friend to Ryoma? Something more than just a teammate? Why did Ryoma care so much what Fuji thought of him? Ryoma closed his eyes and bowed his head. He couldn't let Fuji find out even though Fuji swore that it wouldn't change how he saw Ryoma. "Alright," Ryoma finally whispered.

"Very good. Now don't try to run away. We have to make this look normal." Akutsu released Ryoma's arm and slowly started to move to the school building. He had already checked out the classrooms and knew which one would be the perfect place for them. He knew he wouldn't have long, but it didn't require a long time to have what he wanted out of this young man.

Ryoma followed Akutsu up the stairs. It was like he was being led to death with no way out. Of course he passed students on the way, but they wouldn't talk to him. They knew him only because of the jacket he wore and nothing more. They didn't care what was happening and didn't see the Ryoma's scared face. He couldn't think straight, and he felt like he was going to throw up. They reached one of the classrooms on the third floor. Akutsu went in first, followed by Ryoma. Before Ryoma could say anything, the door slammed shut and was locked. Ryoma backed away slowly.

"Don't go near that window, Echizen. Come here."

Ryoma tried to swallow that lump in his throat, but the stubborn thing remained there, nearly choking him. He moved over to Akutsu as he removed a piece of cloth from his pocket. "You screamed too much last time. Can't have you doing that again." Ryoma was breathing heavily, and he thought his heart was going to pound right out of his chest, but he remained still enough for the man to tie the gag around him. It took everything in him not to do anything. He wanted to run for that door, unlock it and scream until his lungs hurt for help, but Fuji kept entering his mind, and he remained where he was.

Akutsu grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and shoved Ryoma into a nearby student's desk. "Don't struggle and this will be all over soon." Ryoma felt the disgusting man let go of his wrist and glide his fingers all along his trembling body. Ryoma planted his hands on the desk to keep himself from falling over. He bit down on the gag and closed his eyes, trying to think of something other than this. Something happier, but that quickly vanished when the man freed him of his pants.

----------------------------------------------

Fuji walked up to Momo, who was looking around very concerned. Fuji looked as well, but he couldn't spot the youngest member of their team. "Momo, where's Ryoma?"

"I was an idiot. I tried to get him to talk about what was on his mind, but he snapped and ran off."

"Ran off? Did he go home?"

"No. Mr. Echizen said that he hasn't come back yet, but he'll call me when he does. I didn't have the heart to tell the old man what was happening."

"He might just be around school. I'll look around and see if I can find him. Stay here, okay?"

Momo nodded and picked up his tennis racket as Fuji left the court. He was sure Ryoma wouldn't go home upset. He was probably around here trying to work off some of his steam, but where would he be. Fuji spotted a few kids walking off to the school's entrance. "Hey, kids," Fuji shouted, running up to them. "Have you seen Ryoma Echizen?"

Two of the kids shook their heads, but the third one actually answered, "Yeah, he was walking towards that building with some strange guy."

"What did this guy look like?" Fuji's heart started to beat rapidly. Something was happening to Ryoma, and he had to figure out what. But most importantly, he had to find him right away.

"I don't know. Scary with white hair."

"Akutsu," Fuji mumbled. "Thanks, kids." Fuji ran off to the building, hoping he'll be able to stop whatever was going on. All the pieces were fitting together, and it left a horrible feeling in Fuji's stomach.

As Fuji was walking into the building he heard two other kids talking. "Would you believe that? They set up afternoon chores and the classroom is locked. Plus the teacher that holds the keys isn't even here. What rotten luck! I guess we'll have to come in early tomorrow with the morning chore people."

Fuji jerked towards them. "What classroom was locked?"

He must have startled the kids because they jerked backwards. "310. Do you have the keys?"

"No, but I'll tell the janitor about it. Thanks," Fuji lied and raced up the stairs. This was his only lead, and he prayed it wasn't fake.

He took the steps two at a time, attempting to make it there faster. "Please let him be alright," Fuji slightly prayed as he reached the third floor. With his hand trembling, he reached out to the door to room 310. The door slid open easily and he checked the sign one more time to make sure he got the right room. He prayed those kids weren't lying.

The second he opened the door he regretted it. Lying on the floor in a heap of tangled clothes, blood, and semen was Ryoma. He glanced outside the door, hoping to see the guy walking away, but no one was there. "Oh, Ryoma," he breathed, walking over to the young man.

"Ryoma?" he tried again, but he didn't move. Fuji got up quickly and locked the door. He didn't want anyone else seeing this. The poor kid had enough to deal with. Luckily the classroom had a sink, Fuji grabbed some towels and started to wipe the mess off the floor and Ryoma. Him touching Ryoma, didn't stir the boy. He wondered if Ryoma was unconscious from the pain or the blood loss. He was praying for the first more than the second reason.

Finally clean, Fuji started to put Ryoma's clothes back on him. That's when he woke and pulled away, holding tightly onto his shirt. "Easy, Ryoma. It's Fuji."

Tears of shame and fear fell down Ryoma's cheeks as he reached out and clung to Fuji. He didn't care that someone was touching him. He just wanted to be held. He just wanted the pain and the humiliation to go away. And as he clung tightly to Fuji's shirt, he felt Fuji's arms wrap around him and hold him close. Ryoma felt safe in those arms. It felt so good that he cried more and more. All the pain and the fear he was holding in for several days crashed down all at once, but obviously Fuji didn't care that his shirt was getting wet, nor did he care that the young man was leaning all his weight onto him.

Fuji hated what that Akutsu did to Ryoma. His bright blue eyes gazed angrily towards the door, hoping that Akutsu would come back. He felt so much anger towards the guy that he could kill him at that second. How could someone do this to a young man? Cause him so much pain just to have a bit of pleasure. Fuji ran his fingers up and down the trembling boy not showing any signs of impatience while Ryoma cried his pain away. All of Fuji's fears were confirmed, but there was nothing left to do other than getting Ryoma the help he needed. And, Fuji intended to stick with Ryoma until the very end. Maybe even beyond that. He cared about Ryoma, but he wasn't sure how deeply he cared. Deep enough to help him through this that was sure.

----------------------------------

YAY! All done and longer than my normal chapters to make up for not updating for soooo long. Again I apologize and I hoped you like this story. Thanks for reading Please review!

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 9

Answer to the question: It's after that episode where Akutsu threw rocks at him, but I'm not exactly sure how much because I don't want to say it's way after until I can see all the episodes. But I do know it's after. Thank you everyone! Such kind reviews! Don't worry Akutsu will go down! smiles evilly I'll figure out something suitable for him. I know this is fast but I feel guilty for not updating so I'll make another one today. Just a little one. This was suppose to be at the end of last chapter, but I forgot! I'm sorry.

-----------------

Chapter Nine

Ryoma's tears slowed as he continued to cling to Fuji like he would vanish. He lied against Fuji, feeling his fingers gliding up and down his back. "Fuji, thank you," Ryoma whispered through his sore throat.

"Can I make an assumption that this isn't the first time?"

Ryoma nodded. "The days I was missing was the first."

"And is it Akutsu?"

"Yes," he continued to whisper, fearing that someone would hear him.

Fuji shifted so that he could look at Ryoma. "Listen. We need to get you to the hospital. You were bleeding badly."

Ryoma shook his head rapidly. "I don't want anyone but you to know."

"Ryoma, you need help. What if it gets infected? You could be do more damage if you don't get it treated now."

"Please." Tears stung Ryoma's eyes again.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go. You have to understand."

Ryoma didn't like what Fuji was suggesting, but he knew deep down that he was right. He struggled to get up, using Fuji's shoulder and the desk. Pain was enormous, but he took slow breathes to ease it. Fuji saw his expressions and helped him to a standing position. "Alright," Ryoma agreed, knowing that he wouldn't be at a peace of mind without knowing if he had something seriously wrong with him. He didn't want to go through another day like he did with his match with Akutsu.

Fuji held Ryoma close to steady his shaking body. "Can you make it there? I can call an ambulance."

"No. No ambulance. The team might see."

"I don't think you can walk that far."

"I made it home didn't I?"

Fuji sighed and watched Ryoma slowly stand up straight. "I'm coming with you. You don't need anyone messing with you on the way." Fuji walked over to the door and picked up Ryoma's bag. He wasn't too sure how he got up here, but he assumed Ryoma's bag was apart of his hand. It must feel weird not to have his bag.

Ryoma moved out of the room and very carefully down the stairs with Fuji directly behind him ready to catch him if he fell. "Fuji, you are sticking to what you said."

Fuji smiled, happy that Ryoma was starting to talk. "What do you mean?"

"You said that how you saw someone didn't depend on what happened to them, but what they did."

Fuji laughed gently. He didn't quite put it that way, but it sounded much better. "Ryoma, this isn't your fault. Why would I look at you differently? You are a victim whether you want to admit it or not. But you can go beyond self doubt. You can get back to the way you were."

"I don't think that would ever happen."

"I believe it will. Today, during lunch, you were alone in the tennis court, playing just like you normally did. You probably will be forever changed, but that doesn't mean it has to affect your game."

Ryoma walked down the street towards the hospital. "How do you have so much faith?"

"Tezuka didn't name you the Pillar of Seigaku for nothing."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No. That is up to you. If you want them to never know, then that's fine. Can I ask you something?"

Ryoma stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Do you have bipolar? You are acting completely different."

Ryoma started walking again with a slight smirk. "I'm good at showing two different personalities. I've practiced it a lot. Plus I don't know what I'm suppose to be feeling. I feel dirty, and I want a bath, but then I feel angry. I don't know. I'm very confused."

Fuji put his hands in his pockets. "You cried that's the first step to recovering. How are you doing?"

"Alright. I suppose. The pain isn't as bad as it was. What are they going to do when I get there?"

Fuji thought about it for awhile. He's heard of females going through a rape kit, but he wasn't sure what exactly men would go through. "I'm not sure. I've never done this before, but I'll stay with you the whole time. What do you want to do about Akutsu?"

Ryoma stopped again. His heart thumped rapidly. He really didn't want to think of Akutsu right this moment. He wasn't sure if this was over. He really didn't have to fear Fuji knowing anymore so Akutsu couldn't use that to control him. In fact, why should he fear him at all? Fear is what got him into this situation. He used to never be afraid of anything. "I'm not going to be afraid. I'm not going to be afraid."

Fuji patted Ryoma's shoulders. "You keep thinking like that, and you'll be able to get through this." Fuji looked up at that hospital. "We're here."

Being there so quickly made Ryoma nervous. "Every step of the way?"

"Every step of the way. I promise."

Ryoma stood where he was as he stared up at the white building. People were coming and going as they pleased, but he remained standing there. Fuji nudged him, and they began to walk together through the sliding doors. At least he could get physical help, but he still wasn't sure what he was suppose to be feeling. He was determined to figure that out later. Right now he wanted to stay near Fuji as much as possible. Ryoma reached down and took Fuji's hand, squeezing it gently. He didn't care what people thought of him holding hands with another man. It felt comforting to be so close to someone. He trusted Fuji more than he thought.

------------------

Short chapter. But I needed a short chapter to get back on track. I completely forgot to add this at the end. LOL The next one should be longer. smiles evilly Maybe even the end of Akutsu. I'm getting close to the end of this story. I know that seems so depressing. Tears! I love this one so much I don't want to see it end, but it's best to end it instead of pushing it. Thanks for reading Please review

Angel Dove


	11. Chapter 10

So this will be the second to last chapter. Maybe I might have three left, but I'm looking more for one more after this one. I hope you like it. Thank you very much for all your kind reviews. Let's see how badly I can torture Akutsu. laughs evilly

------------------------

Chapter Ten

It's been a week since Ryoma's second run-in with Akutsu. Ryoma was left glancing over his shoulders whenever he wasn't around anyone, and he found himself staying extremely close to Fuji. The two teammates have continued to become close. Unfortunately, Ryoma didn't want something to develop more than a friendship for fear that it might lead to Fuji getting hurt. The truth was Ryoma cared deeply for the man that came to his rescue. He wasn't too sure how Fuji felt about him, but he hoped that he would never hurt him.

Ryoma was healing quite well and thanked every day for Fuji pushing him into going to the hospital. It turned out that he had a severe infection from the first time with Akutsu and it got slightly worse with the second time. Ryoma was now able to do all of his usual tricks on the tennis court and was in his glory practicing them with Fuji

"Come on, Ryoma. You got to be faster than that."

Ryoma smirked and started jumping in place. "You asked for it." He increased his speed dramatically with his traditional split step.

Fuji was extremely proud of how far Ryoma has gotten in the past week. Not only was he getting back to his normal game, but he was starting to talk to the rest of the team and not only Fuji. Ryoma even went to a psychiatrist and a group with Fuji. He was proud of the young man. Very proud that he was helping himself more and more.

"That's much better," Fuji taunted, retrieving Ryoma's return.

The game went back and forth between the two players for a long time before Fuji caught the ball and smiled at Ryoma. "You're getting better. I'm proud of you."

Ryoma tapped his racket against his shoulder. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to be proud of himself. He felt that he was far from where he used to be, but he believed Fuji. He watched as he opponent walked around the net to get closer to him. "You don't believe me, huh?"

"It's not that. I don't want to admit I'm back to normal because I still look over my shoulder. It's driving me nuts not knowing what he's planning. This couldn't have been the end for him. Could it?" Ryoma sat on the bench outside of the tennis court.

Fuji sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promised. I won't ever break that promise." Fuji felt his heart skip a beat as Ryoma leaned against his chest.

Ryoma played with Fuji's fingers not even noticing the slight romantic scene that he could be mistaken in. He was just about to get up when he heard something walk through the trees behind him. He jerked up and was about to walk over to it when Fuji put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "I'll look."

Fuji moved over to the trees and looked around, but no one was there. He could have sworn that it was a person because the footsteps were heavy enough to be a man's. "No one's…" he started and turned around to see Akutsu, holding Ryoma with his hand over his mouth.

"Alright hotshot. Come over here." Ryoma trembled in his arms, but his mind seemed stable enough to think through this situation. He stepped on Akutsu's foot and bit down on the hand covering his mouth. Akutsu swore and lost his grip on the young man. Taking advantage of his weakness, Ryoma ducked out of his grip and moved quickly over to Fuji.

Fuji put Ryoma behind him and walked up to the guy sucking on his hand. "You've made the wrong mistake using him the way you did."

"You think you scare me? I can kill you right in front of him. Then he'll be mine forever with you gone." Akutsu moved towards Fuji and attempted to punch him. The two wrestled back and forth for several minutes neither one of them backing down. Fuji was fighting to protect Ryoma. He continued to punch and kick Akutsu, but his attacks were being blocked.

Akutsu grabbed Fuji and threw him on the ground, pinning him there. "You had no chance," he hissed, putting pressure onto Fuji's neck. Ryoma walked behind him and smacked Akutsu over the head with his racket, breaking it in half. Akutsu stumbled forward and Fuji got up quickly. He grabbed Ryoma and pushed him someplace safe as he grabbed a hold of Akutsu and slammed his head against the wall.

(profanity warning: Very fowl language from Ryoma more than Fuji don't read Ryoma's rant five paragraphs down if it'll offend you.)

"You dirty piece of shit! You'll never touch him again." Fuji kicked him numerous times all over his body before picking him up and tossing him on the ground again this time aiming a shot right at his penis. He struck there over and over again until the man lied unconscious at his feet. Fuji spit on him and reached into his pocket for his cellphone. He called the cops and moved over to Ryoma.

"Are you alright?" He hugged Ryoma tightly.

"I'm fine. Can I…?"

Fuji patted his shoulder and smiled. "Anything to take the final step."

Ryoma nodded and walked over to Akutsu lying on the ground. He felt something inside of him stir as he knelt down in front of him. "Too bad you can't hear what I'm about to tell you, fucker." Ryoma rolled him on his back and stepped on his stomach, hearing an involuntary outburst of air. "You stupid little bastard! I hate you. I hate what you made me feel. I hate what you did. You are filth more than me. Filth that you could never wash off. I washed myself of your filth." Ryoma kicked him over and over again as he ranted. "You fucking filthy bastard. I hate you! I hate you!" Tears formed in his eyes as he kicked Akutsu in the head and moved back over to Fuji.

He clung onto Fuji as he felt Fuji rubbing his back again. "Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"You can go back to kicking him if you want. The police will be here in a minute so have your fill."

"I'm fine. I'm really sorry about this." Ryoma leaned up and kissed Fuji not caring for anything right now. He knew that he could handle the rest of his recover on his own. He didn't want to, but he was willing to risk it all just to feel Fuji's lips on his. To his shock, Fuji neither moved away nor fought him off. In fact, Fuji kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the young man and pulling him closer.

They heard the police coming through the forest and broke away quickly. Two officers handcuffed Akutsu and picked him up. "Is this the man that you called about," one of them asked.

"Yes, officer. He's the one that's been harassing Ryoma."

"He raped me," Ryoma said suddenly, glaring at the area where Akutsu was lying.

"You want to press charges for the rape and assault?" The second officer said without any feeling.

"Why would I not? I want him to go to jail for this. I want some payback," Ryoma hissed.

The officer wrote a number down on a piece of paper. "Here's your case number and the detective's number that would be handling this."

Ryoma didn't like how this officer was speaking to him but he let it go. "Thank you."

The officers left nearly as quickly as they came. Fuji grunted from behind Ryoma. "They were rude. It's like they didn't even care."

Ryoma tucked the piece of paper in his pocket. "Let it go. The detective should be better than them."

Silence fell between the two before Fuji leaned down and kissed Ryoma again. This time they wrapped their arms around each other, sharing in the passion. "I'm glad you feel this way," Fuji whispered.

"As am I. More secrets to hide from the team."

Fuji laughed. "They won't mind. What they don't know can't hurt them, huh?"

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you during a game."

"Oh? I thought you would let me win," Fuji said with a laugh.

"Oh hell no. Let's start over." Ryoma reached into his bag for a new racket, making a mental note to buy a new one to replace the one he smashed on Akutsu's head.

"Oh you're on, Ryoma." The two walked into the court and started another round of their game as if nothing happened a few minutes ago. This was how Ryoma wanted it. He wanted a normal life, but now he wanted to share it with Fuji. He fixed his hat and positioned himself for Fuji's serve. Maybe he'll tell the others all about this some other time. Maybe before the press found out.

---------------------------------

Yay it's going to be one more chapter after this. I thank you for dealing with me while I got back on track and reading this chapter. Please review and the final chapter should be up in the next couple of days.

Angel Dove


	12. Chapter 11

Let me take this time to thank every one of you for your kind reviews and sticking with me to the end. I enjoyed writing this story just as much as I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm not going to rush this ending in fact I feel that it's time to end this story the way it is. As you can tell I like doing slight flashbacks and that's how this ending chapter will be. So if you think I rushed it I apologize. You'll see Ryoma during present day while he talks about what happened over the past three months. Again I thank all of you for giving some joy to my sorrow life and hope that you join me again the next time I write some story. I just don't know which anime I'll choose next. So onward to this last chapter.

Warning: Yaoi goodness will be in this chapter!

-------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Ryoma stood in the middle of his living room, pacing back and forth. Tonight was a special night, and his family allowed him time to enjoy it alone. Even though it was difficult getting them to agree to leaving the young man alone, they decided to go on their trip to America without him. It took him several days of begging and pleading for them to leave him here. He ensured them that he would keep in touch as often as they wanted. The truth behind this was that Ryoma wanted some time alone with Fuji. Alone away from his family, friends, and teammates. He wanted to enjoy a peaceful match in the backyard, a nice dinner, if he could cook, and maybe something a bit more than kissing. He felt he was ready. His psychiatrist felt the same. It's been three months since he trial date, and he was feeling so much better. He longer blamed himself for what happened. He accepted it as a horrible event in his life and moved on.

The detective took care of everything for Ryoma and treated him with respect. He did everything for the tennis player. Ryoma never felt so good in his life until he met Detective Madison. Before he knew it, Ryoma had a court date and a judge willing to listen to his case. He's never seen or heard of a case getting to trial so quickly. Against the judge and jury that Ryoma was blessed with, Akutsu had no chance. And the doctor that had DNA evidence from Ryoma topped the trial off. Akutsu got a penalty of ten years. Though Ryoma knew that it wasn't for life, and he feared what ten years from now would hold, he was determined not to let it bother or disrupt his life.

Ryoma moved into the back yard to start his warm up. Fuji had his normal practice session and would already be warmed up. He knew Fuji knew nothing about what Ryoma was planning, and he smirked as he bounced the ball on his racket. He heard someone walking up the steps and unlike two months ago, he didn't jump a mile. He bounced the ball up and sent it in the direction of the ashy blond man. Fuji smirked and grabbed his tennis racket out of his bag quickly, dropping the bag, and sent the ball right back to Ryoma who caught it.

"Pretty good, Fuji."

Fuji laughed and walked over to him. "If I would have known you were going to start the second I got here I would have been much more prepared. Maybe even had the racket in my hand."

"What fun would that be?" Fuji leaned down and kissed Ryoma before setting his bag down on the ground by the bench behind the base line.

"So one round and then what?"

"A surprise."

Fuji smirked. "I love surprises."

Ryoma started this time with his usual serve. The two, like usual, continued to return each other's balls. The game continued until the sun began to set and Ryoma's stomach growled. He let the ball hit the ground and looked at Fuji. "Hungry?"

"How did you guess?"

"I know you too well." Ryoma picked up the ball and walked over to his backdoor. "My family is away so you don't have to worry about them interfering."

Fuji followed him and put his bag down by the door as he removed his shoes. "I thought that might be the case. How does it feel to be alone for a few hours?"

"Actually I was worried at first, but I'm getting used to the idea of being here alone. I think I'd be more nervous after ten years, but until then I'm going to be as normal as possible."

"That's a good way to think." The two enjoyed each other's company as they ate a small snack, consisting of a sandwich and chips. Ryoma didn't want to make the dinner he originally planned. He was getting anxious.

After they finished eating, Ryoma got up and walked over Fuji kissing him deeply. He ran his finger down his chest. "You want something?" Fuji purred.

Ryoma smirked and twirled Fuji's hair. "Maybe. But I need you to keep quiet with the others."

"Still hiding from them?"

"You know how they are. They would get pissed at you. Can't have that happening."

"And I suppose that you'll have something as a reward for keeping my mouth shut." Fuji has long since told most of the team about the relationship. They all agreed not to say anything until Ryoma was ready to tell them so they would be easy going. Momo put up the most struggle which surprised Fuji. What surprised him the most was Kaidoh making a comment. No one thought Ryoma was ready for a deep relationship. They knew about what happened to Ryoma only because of the press that was surrounding the trial so Ryoma had no choice but to admit it to them.

"…might show you." Ryoma said as Fuji blinked.

"Sorry? I didn't catch all that."

"I said. Your reward will have to come from upstairs where I might show you."

Fuji sat up and held Ryoma's hands on his lap. "Are you truly ready? Don't do this just because of me. I'm very patient."

"I know you are, and I greatly appreciate it, but let me take the lead. I'm ready. Trust me."

Fuji smiled and moved Ryoma's hair away from his eye. "I'll be gentle and watching you very closely. If you start to shake and get that fear in your eyes I'm stopping regardless of what you say."

Ryoma smiled and jumped off him taking off upstairs to his bed. Fuji shook his head and locked the downstairs doors just incase one of the teammates would show up. That wouldn't be the best thing for them to see. Especially since they didn't trust him at that moment.

By the time Fuji reached Ryoma's room, he was already lighting candles and leaning over the bed to reach the ones by the window. Fuji walked up to him and ran his fingers along his back, pushing his shirt up so he could kiss Ryoma's smooth back. Ryoma flipped over and wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck, kissing him deeply as he started to remove Fuji's clothes. The months of nothing but kissing drove Ryoma nuts and he wanted something more. Something much more.

The two enjoyed tasting each other until Fuji slipped a lubed finger into Ryoma, causing him to squeak. Fuji laughed, "What was that?"

"I don't know. But continue." Ryoma tried his best to keep nothing but pleasure on his face. It felt so much different and so much better than with Akutsu like he suspected. Nothing hurt or made him feel dirty. Everything around him swirled, and he smiled at the ecstasy feeling that he was having. Fuji made him feel wonderful. The entire night was what Ryoma thought it would be. Even when Ryoma was inside of him, it didn't hurt.

They lied next to each other for most of the night after their moment of pure heaven. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not." Ryoma played more with Fuji's hair.

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"Tomorrow, but I have the feeling I don't have to tell them."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way they glare at you sometimes. What are they mad at you for?"

"They think I'm rushing you. Don't worry. Once you admit that we are together to them, they will be more acceptable."

Ryoma nodded and pulled the blanket over them. "They don't need to know about this." Fuji agreed and snuggled next to Ryoma. The two enjoyed their company together and stayed for the rest of the night and for days after.

The End

-----------------------

YAY! I finished another story! Again thank you. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading. Please review

Angel Dove


End file.
